


Demokracja a Grantaire

by Aruccio



Category: Les M, Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: French Revolution, Friendship, Gen, Revolution
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aruccio/pseuds/Aruccio
Summary: Jak Grantaire trafił do Les Amis de l'ABC?One-shot





	Demokracja a Grantaire

Les Amis miało swoje miejsce spotkań. Grantaire o tym dobrze wiedział. Ta hałaśliwa grupa studentów irytowała go zarówno liczebnością, małą ilością wypijanego alkoholu, oraz głośnych debatach o rewolucji francuskiej. Po co mówią o niej cztery dekady po fakcie? Nie mają innych tematów? Francja nie uwolni się spod jarzma władcy, jakkolwiek żywo by walczyli. Nie lepiej znaleźć sobie jakieś inne zajęcie? Bezpieczniejsze? Jeśli będą tak rozpowiadać, jak bardzo nienawidzą króla, szybko skończą w więzieniu lub gorzej. Prawa ludzi? Władza nie zna takich słów. Demokracja? Jest dla niej niebezpieczna. Ci studenci nie pożyją długo.  
W całej hałaśliwej gromadzie był tylko jeden człowiek, który zainteresował Grantaire’a - był to Enjolras, jak zdążył podsłuchać. Mężczyzna ten był prawdopodobnie ich przywódcą. jednocześnie go irytował, jak i fascynował. Enjolras był osobą, która wydawała się wiedzieć wszystko rewolucji, tej ważnej sprawie Les Amis, jakby sam brał w niej udział. Kiedy coś powiedział, cała grupa nagle milknęła, by wysłuchać swojego szefa. Wydawał się być jednocześnie łagodny i surowy, czego Grantaire miał okazję doświadczyć, kiedy jakaś młoda dziewczyna podeszła do ich stolika i próbowała z nim porozmawiać o czymś innym, niż Republika. Enjolras bardzo szybko się jej pozbył, jakby zdumiony, że ktokolwiek do niego podszedł nie w zamiarze słuchania o demokracji.  
Grantaire’a wyrwał z zamyślenia jeden z głosów, nagle głośniejszych od reszty.  
\- … barykady powstaną! - mówił jeden z studentów, wysoki i ciemnowłosy. Loki opadały mu na twarz, ale nie bardziej, niż zbyt długie włosy Grantaire’a. Grantaire nawinął kosmyk na palec. Musi je w końcu ściąć, za długo mu się nie chciało iść do fryzjera. Podobnie z zarostem, wypadałoby go przyciąć, aż tak niechlujnie wyglądać nie można…  
\- Kiedy przyjdzie Enjolras-  
\- Nie możecie dyskutować bez swojego przywódcy? - odezwał się, zanim pomyślał. Nie wypił jeszcze tak dużo, by robić dziwne rzeczy, ale wystarczająco, by mieć rozwiązany język - Skoro jesteście tak bardzo za rewolucją, dlaczego macie dyktatora?  
\- Mają przywódcę - odezwał się delikatny, ale mocny głos, od którego przeszły go ciarki. Wzdrygnął się, nie obracając do drzwi kawiarni. Zajęty krytykowaniem siedzących przy stole, nie zauważył, że do “Koryntu” weszła nowa osoba - i osobą tą był sam Enjolras.  
\- To nie to samo - kontynuował chłopak, mijając go i podchodząc do przyjaciół. Wbił szafirowe oczy w Grantaire. Beznamiętne spojrzenie było skupione, ale Grantaire nie był pewny, czy student jest w szynku całym umysłem. Jak zawsze wyglądał na lekko nieobecnego - Rewolucja musi mieć przywódcę. Ci ludzie - rozłożył ręce, stojąc tyłem do przyjaciół, przodem do niego - mnie na niego wybrali. To nie znaczy, że jestem od nich ważniejszy! - uderzył pięścią w otwartą dłoń, a Grantaire powstrzymał dreszcz. Nie opuścił wzroku, chociaż nagle poczuł się mały w porównaniu do tego chłopaka, który ma wiarę. Oni wszyscy mają wiarę. Coś, czego on nigdy nie miał, nie ma, ani nie zamierza mieć.  
\- Jeśli będą chcieli - kontynuował Enjolras z groźnym spojrzeniem - zdejmą mnie z tego stanowiska. Nie będę oponować. Jeśli powiedzą, że to, co robię, jest niezgodne z zasadami Les Amis, przestanę to robić.  
Grantaire milczał, przypatrując mu się. Podniósł butelkę do ust i wypił łyk wina.  
\- W nic nie wierzysz? - Enjolras, podchodząc do jego stolika.  
\- Można tak powiedzieć.  
\- Daj mi jasną odpowiedź - jasnowłosy chłopak oparł dłonie o drewno i nachylił się do niego.  
\- Nie wierzę w nic. Chyba że mówimy o tym momencie, w takim razie wierzę w tę butelkę - Grantaire rozparł się na krześle i uniósł wino do toastu.  
\- Trudno się żyje bez wiary? - Enjolras przekrzywił głowę.  
\- Nie wiem, bo nigdy nie żyłem z nią. Nie mam porównania - Grantaire wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Co sądzisz o rewolucji?  
\- Po co zmiany, skoro teraz się żyje wystarczająco dobrze?  
Enjolras zmarszczył brwi, wyprostował się i skrzyżował ręce na piersiach.  
\- Siądź z nami i posłuchaj. Zrozumiesz, po co zmiany.  
Grantaire przez chwilę patrzył na niego sceptycznie, po czym wstał z westchnieniem i dołączył do grupy studentów.


End file.
